Welsh Football Wiki's Team Of The Season 2013-14
This is a team of the best Welsh players or football players who play in Wales, as decided by the Wiki's workers. Starting XI GK - David Marshall His amazing skills has proven to be Cardiff City F.C's saviour many times. His saves have earned them many cleansheets, with the most saves in the Barclays Premier League. He's definetly the #1 GK. LB - Ben Davies The youngsters form has been getting better and better. A demon down the wing, scoring 2 goals this season shows that he has the skills to be anywhere across the left. CB - Ashley Williams His defending skills are some of the best in the Barclays Premier League. He's always there to make cruicial tackles or goal saving clearences. CB - Steven Caulker The heart of Cardiff City F.C's defence, he has been a rock throughout the season. He also has been up front a lot scoring 5 goals this season. RB - Angel Rangel Rangel has shown again this seson why he desrves the first team spot in Swansea City A.F.C. His skill as a defender is great and his counter attacking is better. The way he connects with Nathan Dyer shows that he is a good team player. LM - Gareth Bale Bale has had an amazing season at Real Madrid, showing his attacking skill but also his midfield skills. His great pace and good controll makes him the most dangerous winger in the world. With 20 goals he is also a mean striker and free kick taker. CM - Aaron Ramsey The rising Welsh star has got a lot better this season, his skill is amazing using his controll to it's full potential. He also is a keem goal scorer, scoring 13 this season. CM - Pablo Hernandez The Spaniard has settled down in Swansea City A.F.C and with Michu injured he has shined as a CAM. His great ball controll and skill, plus the sneaky tricks make him a danger to defence RM - Nathan Dyer His speed is a danger to any defence, creating chances all the time. His passing skills mean that he really connects well with the striker, and he's got a mean ahot himself scoring 4 goals. ST - Les Davies The Truck has had another good season, scoring 13 goals. Even the that isn't the most in the Welsh Premier League he still gets into the team. His brute strength means that he can plow through any defence before smashing the ball into the net. ST - Wilfried Bony The hard man of the Barclays Premier League has been a danger to all defence this season. With his great strength he can push through and score goals easily, scoring 20 goals including a couple from headers. He's also a mean passer, doing some great assissts. Substitutes GK - Michel Vorm GK - Paul Harrison LB - Neil Taylor CDM - Gary Medel CM - Leon Britton CM - Joe Allen CAM - De Guzman CAM - Jonjo Shelvey CAM - Ryan Giggs ST - Craig Bellamy